


It Began in The End

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Rythian got his scars, and what happened before he came to 'The Old World'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Began in The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvery_Moon_Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery_Moon_Thing/gifts).



> Guess who has writers block!  
> This is a thing I wrote while trying to get through it, so it's not great!

Rythian peaked his head out from behind the obsidian pillar and scanned the crowd of endermen in front of him. There still wasn’t a way through to the portal that would get him out of… where was he again?  
The End, that was it. Rythian shook his head again, trying to clear away the fog that clouded his memories. He got the same five sentences he’d remembered when he’d woken up.  
**_Your name is Rythian._**  
**_You are in The End._**  
**_You must escape._**  
**_You must find the one who trapped you here._**  
**_You must kill them._**  
Rythian sighed quietly and slumped against the pillar. He wasn’t getting out of this damned place unless he got to the portal. But first, he had to get through the endermen.  
“Endermen, what an unimaginative name.” Rythian whispered into the emptiness. Then he laughed to himself quietly. “First sign of madness, talking to the air.”  
Rythian peaked out again. The endermen hadn’t cleared a path, he still couldn’t get through. There had to be another way out, other than the portal. Rythian glanced at the endless abyss behind him. It would work, but he wouldn’t survive, and it certainly wouldn’t be pleasant. Rythian sighed. The portal was definitely the only safe way out.  
Fortunately, there was no EnderDragon around to make his day worse, and the portal was open, making his escape much easier, and, in theory, there would be other people in the Overworld to help him find his feet in what he assumed would be a new world. If there were people who knew him previously in the Overworld, it would make everything a lot easier for him.  
**_That’s assuming you were in the Overworld before you were in The End._**  
Of course he’d been in the Overworld, he’d just lost the memory of ever being there. Rythian had to be at least…  
Now he thought about it, he didn’t know how old he was.  
That didn’t help at all. Rythian decided that if it didn’t help him escape, it didn’t matter. That was a new rule Rythian had made for himself. Rules and logical plans, that was all he would need to get through life. First plan, a way to get through the endermen.  
Rythian had an idea. He vaguely remembered something someone had told him about the endermen. If you didn’t look at them directly, they didn’t attack you. What if he just walked through the crowd and looked down at their feet? That way, he could get to the portal unnoticed.  
“It’s better than throwing myself into the abyss.” Rythian thought. He peaked out from behind the pillar again. The endermen still hadn’t cleared him a path. He stepped out from behind his obsidian cover and trained his eyes on the ground. Rythian slowly started walking towards the portal, silently praying to whatever entity was watching him to let him get through the crowd without being eaten alive by a hoard of seriously pissed off endermen.  
His prayer was answered. He got to the portal without alerting the endermen to his presence. However, as he got to the edge of the portal, a deafening roar came from behind him. Rythian looked back and saw something big, black and winged perched on top of one of the taller obsidian pillars. Rythian scrambled up onto the edge of the portal so he could get a better look at what the figure was. Another roar came from the figure, and it took off into the sky, soaring well above Rythian’s head.  
It was an EnderDragon.  
“How did I not notice her before?” Rythian asked himself. The EnderDragon was only one pillar away from the one Rythian had been hiding behind. He’d been to transfixed on the endermen to notice anything else around him.  
_**It doesn’t matter, leave!**_  
Rythian thought about it for a moment. Why was he listening to the voice inside his head? The EnderDragon was flying casually above him, not making any sign of an attack. The endermen were hanging around, completely ignoring Rythian. He wasn’t in any immediate danger, was leaving really that urgent?  
**_Why are you questioning me? Just leave!_**  
What even was this voice inside his head? Was it real? Why did it want him to kill someone Rythian had never met?  
_**Leave!**_  
What if he refused?  
**_LEAVE_!**  
What if just sat down and refused to move a muscle until he got some answers?  
_**This is your final warning. Leave now, or else.**_  
Or else what? What could a voice do exactly? Kill him? Make him go insane?  
**_I warned you. Now you must pay._**  
Rythian felt a burning sensation spread across the bottom half of his face. He yelped in pain and held his hand up to his mouth. Blood pooled in his hands and ran down his neck as scratches formed across his face. Rythian fell to his knees, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
**_Now will you leave?_**  
“Fine.” Rythian hissed. He pulled the purple scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around his face carefully. He whimpered in pain and stared into swirling portal below him. “What’s the worst that can happen?” Everything that could possibly go wrong flashed through his mind. Rythian stood up slowly, braced himself and stepped through the portal.


End file.
